makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer Vs. Cartoon Network Universe/Space Marines
Bio According to Dawn of War II, Angelos is widely considered to be the finest living example of his Chapter and one of the notable heroes in the Chapter's whole history. He was born on Cyrene, one of the Blood Ravens recruiting worlds, which was destroyed by an Exterminatus –ordered by Angelos himself for reasons undisclosed – shortly before Dawn of War. Captain Angelos is a long-standing commander of the 3rd Company, renowned for his victory against the forces of Chaos during the Tartarus campaign and another solid defeat delivered to the Tau Empire in the Targa system between Dawn of War and Dawn of War II. He has a reputation of delivering success even when facing impossible odds. The Fall of Cyrene Many years later, with an entire company of Blood Ravens under his command, Gabriel returned to Cyrene, to preside over the Blood Trials and recruit new members into the Chapter. But Gabriel found something very wrong during the trials, and cut them short. He quickly returned to his strike cruiser, and sent a coded signal out of the system. Within months of the signal, ships of the Inquisition and the Imperial Navy appeared over Cyrene, executing an Exterminatus bombarding it for a week straight until nothing on the planet remained alive. All records of the incident, including Gabriel's message to the Inquisition, have been sealed, but Gabriel himself carries the guilt of his actions with him to this day, particularly during the battles on the planet Tartarus. Tartarus The Tartarus campaign is considered by many to be Gabriel Angelos's greatest triumph and a resounding victory for the Chapter. But the results of the campaign have been aggressively questioned by the elements of the Inquisition. These doubters contend that the extent of Isador Akios's treason is still not fully known, that his treason may have spread to other elements of the Chapter. They also question Gabriel's decision to destroy the Maledictum and claim that he was a dupe either of the Eldar or of more sinister powers. Weapons His melee weapon is chainsword and revealed to armors. He strong of Blodd Ravens, he is Chapter Master, combat strike have used the Terminator Armor to more strongers. Other wargears to used power sword to increased damage and the third wargear weapon is Deamonhammer, the high damage that ranged weapon. Power/Abilities Gabriel have the power of Chapter Master, the power of the Space Marines to lead an Astartes strike force and supreme elite ability, have been used talent his strength, health/energy regeneration and attack speed. He got the ultimate weapon is Orbital Bombardment Beacon, an excellent against all target types and can hit multiple targets as for more upgrade to increased damaged for his ability. Movelist Signature Moves * Trible Climb * Under to Pistol * Meteor Strike * Doing for Life * Speeder Hammer * War Robot like Vehicle * Blood hand Brother * Serious Saw * Slide like Mortal * Paratise Human Special Moves * Fist of Emperor * Make Two other * Vengeance Living * Arrive Ultramarines * Reverse Sword * Chain Fast * Full for Dark Angels * Mighty of the Imperial Fist * Blast Shileld * Control Plasma Super Move * In the Emperor's Name! Poses Intro * Appear teleport as Gabriel and ready to fight, then saying, "I command in the name of the Emperor." Win * Spinning his weapon and strike underground Victory * Gabriel's unguard make the light and say, "For Blood Ravens!". Quotes * For the Emperor! * For the Chapter! * We are the Emperor's fury! * Burn Heretics! * For the Emperor! Wargears Variations Gear System Story Mode Arcade Mode Battle Mode Tower Mode Campaign Mode Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Good Characters Category:Warhammer Vs. Cartoon Network Universe Category:Warhammer Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Hero